Legends of Pandora
by AlternateProductions
Summary: With the war between Hyperion and The Crimson Raiders nearing it's end, the vault hunters begin their final trek for the vault. With the war getting bigger with each passing day and the world on the brink, relationships are pushed to the test. Axton/Maya Gaige/OC. M for language, rape, sex, dark humor, and many other things.


**This is the only time I'm going to directly say anything to you guys. All I ask is to review and comment on the story. I'm still new to this so please don't flame to much. Also, because this is Borderlands 2, there will be humor involved so don't be mad if there is random comments from the characters. Besides that, enjoy the story. Also, this is a short intro chapter but what ever.  
**

* * *

**Borderlands  
Legends of Pandora**

* * *

**Chapter One**  
**A Day In The Life  
**

It was a bright day on Pandora. The days lasted longer then nights, though people rarely cared. There were more important things to worry about in the world. The war between the Crimson Raiders and Handsome Jack's Hyperion army was escalating with each passing day.

On some days, like today, it was nice to just kick back and relax. Take in the beauty of Pandora. In the Highlands a lone skag walked alone. It seemed happy. Enjoying it's life. Most adult skags did. It stopped near the edge of the cliff and started to lay down. BOOM! The head exploded and blood spewed everywhere.

There, at the end of Sanctuary, sat two vault hunters. Both laughing. "You see that? I'm drunk and got better aim then you," laughed Mordecai.

Axton, the commando and ex member of the Dahl military, shook his head. "Lucky shot."

"Luck don't exist my friend."

Axton sighed. "Fine then... nice kill."

Mordecai stood up. They were sitting on the edge of the city, high above Pandora. "I'm heading to Moxxi's. Need some more booze."

Axton nodded. "Imma hang here for awhile."

Mordecai nodded and left. Axton sat there and wondered about things. It had been almost two months since his adventure as a vault hunter started. It was funny how fast things went when you were always out adventuring. Killing bad guys, blowing everything up, and even making some friends along the way. Axton was happy to call his fellow vault hunters friends.

Zer0; a psychopath assassin who never removes his mask. Nobody really knew if he was human or not. They never asked him to remove his mask, and they never planned on asking. He was attached to it. Strange...

Salvador; the gunzerker. Little guy can pack a whole lot of punch. Not everyone has enough strength to wield two assault rifles.

And Maya... Axton and her were close. Since the day they met on that train, the two have grown closer and closer. But Axton didn't want to start a relationship, it would interfere with the mission.

Of course there were the four original vault hunters with them; Mordecai, Lilith, Brick, and Roland. The two groups mashed together well. Axton came back to reality and nodded his head. "Life's good."

* * *

**Later that day... still in Sanctuary...**

Axton walked causally down the street. He was making his way to Marcus to sell some loot he recently... looted. He was stopped by someone yelling at him. He turned to see a young girl. "Hey! You! Mister soldier guy! Help me out here!"

He wanted to ignore it but he couldn't. The law enforcement wasn't very good and this girl could get in trouble for doing nothing. Axton sighed and slowly approached the girl. "What is it?"

"This law enforcer her says I can't stay because I came here illegally."

Axton didn't see this as a problem. "Well..." He didn't know what to say either. Sanctuary was open to anyone trying to avoid Hyperion but this girl didn't seem to be running. "Why did you come here?"

"To find this guy..." The girl raised a paper to his face. A wanted sign with Roland's face on it. "I want to join the Crimson Raiders."

Axton shot a look at the officer who quickly turned and left. Most likely out of fear.

"I'll take you to him. Come on."

Axton led the girl to the HQ where Roland was. He was examining the hologram map of Pandora, trying to find a good strategy to use against Jack. Everyone else was at Moxxi's. That's where they usually spent their time off.

"Hey Roland... We got a new recruit here..."

Roland turned to the two and nodded. "That's good. You got a name?"

Axton realized he never got her name. He wasn't to mad with himself however, she was just a recruit. "Gaige. Better known as, THE MECHROMANCER!"

Roland nodded with pleasure. "Mechromancer... why do they call you that?"

Gaige laughed. "Because of my pet." She pulled out a small device and clicked it. Suddenly a large robot formed in front of their eyes. He could barley fit in the room due to his size. "Meet DeathTrap, my best friend." Gaige said as she hugged onto DeathTrap's arm.

"Damn..." Axton managed to say.

"I designed and created him myself. We've been through so much together..."

Roland nodded with a small smirk.

Axton saw this just slightly and turned to him. "What?"

Roland looked at Gaige and Axton for another second and then nodded. "Yea. Gaige will be assigned to your squad."

"What? But... she's not a vault hunter..."

"Vault?" Gaige cut in. "You mean that old place with the giant squid?"

Roland and Axton nodded. "Wow. I always heard of it but never got around to hunting it. But I heard about this new vault that Hyperion is searching for... DT and I could help you find it."

Roland smiled. "Good. Axton will introduce you to the rest of the team once they return."

"Let's get this party started!" Gaige yelled with excitement. _To think, I started today as a runaway and now I'm a vault hunter_, Gaige thought to herself.


End file.
